As data processing devices become ubiquitous, the importance of performance, efficiency and reliability of such devices has increased given their use in safety critical equipment (e.g. from equipment for space agencies and satellite manufacturers to autonomous vehicles to medical implants).
One solution for increasing the reliability of data processing devices is to modify a processor thereof to provide redundant components at Register Transfer Level (RTL). However, such modifications may impact performance and increase design costs.
Another solution for increasing the reliability of data processing devices may be to use a radiation hardening (rad-hard) process technology. However, rad-hard process technology generally increases manufacturing costs.
The present techniques seek to provide improvements over the prior art.